From Zero to GoGo
by The Real Komrade
Summary: After a horrific explosion during a race, GoGo Tomago must rebuild what was lost and reclaim her title as the best racer in San Fransokyo, if not the world. But it would take some time, talent and friendship to do it and the stakes are always high.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>Much had changed to the western coast of the United States ever since the cultural merger with that of the Japanese. Pagodas and kabuki theaters had taken up residence next to the tall silver skyscrapers, every other building in the heart of certain cities happened to be an authentic Japanese restaurant and there were even a few museums filled with all sorts of paintings, sculptures and calligraphy all made by hand by skilled Japanese artists.<p>

One of these cities went so far as to change their name altogether, forming a very sensible portmanteau. That city's name: San Fransokyo.

Not wanting to be left out of the big changes that were taking place in society at large, the City by the Bay had to adjust everything about itself. Pink-leaved cherry trees grew along the sidewalks as the cable cars with Japanese characters painted on their sides made the slow but steady commute to their pre-determined destinations as the sweltering heat battered down upon city with unrelenting force, causing the Golden Gate Bridge to show off its bright coat of yellow that it is known for worldwide.

But, if it was one thing that made the populous of this city stand out was its near-religious devotion to the sport of motorcycle-racing, something that was agreed on that every tourist experience in their visit to the city.

And, if this sport were to be a religion it would need a deity to worship and praise. To the people of San Fransokyo that deity was none other than GoGo Tomago.

Dubbed the greatest racer of the West Coast by her adoring fans, this gum-chewing, tough-talking professional was a force to be reckoned with, having won a number of races and adding countless awards to her shelf. It was safe to say that she would be remembered as being one of the greatest racers of all time. However, there was still room for more in her mind.

This year had seen a lot of big changes in the city, some good and some bad, but the one thing that was on everyone's minds was the annual Big Racer Grand Prix. Every year, racers from all over the continent (and by extension the world) came together in one stadium to battle it out in a long and arduous tournament built to test your capabilities as a racer. The winner would be crowned the Supreme Owner of the Track and would receive a huge payout of some one million dollars and all-round fame, so the stakes were high for all contestants.

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the twentieth-annual Big Racer Grand Prix!" <em>said an announcer over his microphone when one of the cameras was directed to the booth; he was a short and skinny man with jet black hair and big-rimmed glasses. "_I'm your host 'Short-Eyes' Ishida and I'm joined by my co-host, Brock 'The Blaze' Burner."_

A little graphic at the bottom of all the TV screens tuned in to the event instantly repeated their names for the audience at home to see them, underneath their names were the titles of 'announcer'.

"_Boy, have we got a show for you today ladies and gents!" _said the excited Short-Eyes. "_Isn't that right, Brock?"_

"_Yup, Short-Eyes, this year's going to be great! We have a lot of regulars returning and a few new guys here and there." _Brock added. He was significantly taller than Short-Eyes, even when he was sitting down next to him and had a slight tan, rippling muscles and always wore sunglasses (always). "_But, we all know who we're really here to see and that's GoGo Tomago, because you can't have a race without GoGo."_

"_You're right about that, Brock." _Agreed Short-Eyes, the screen then changed from a shot of them to old footage of GoGo's achievements, most notably the footage of her crossing the finish line in last year's BRGP and many other races, dressed in her trademark black leather jacket and black helmet and riding her purple and black bike, her trusty vehicle which she had nicknamed 'Smoker'. Short-Eyes continued to talk over the highlight reel. "_With a four-year winning streak in this tournament and other numerous accolades, GoGo Tomago has proven herself to be quite the racer with her habit of pushing her bike to the limit and always keeping her eyes on the road. GoGo is arguably the best racer out there in terms of accomplishments and she'll just keep getting better and better."_

"_But, some critics have other things to say about her, questioning her abilities and failing to understand why anyone would continue to race after so many wins and not retire comfortably instead. 'Is GoGo on her way out?' some ask."_

"_Oh, would you forget those fools, Short-Eyes?" _Brock interjected. "_If GoGo wants to race, she can race. There's nothing stopping her from doing what she's doing and she'll only get better and better. She knows what's up."_

"_If you say so . . ." _Short-Eyes reluctantly agreed, not wanting to engage in a heated debate with a co-host who was as physically challenging as he was verbally. _"Well folks, stay tuned for the race."_

* * *

><p>If there was anyone who knew GoGo's abilities better than anyone else, it was the racer herself. There she was in her garage giving Smoker a quick clean with an oil-stained rag, trying her best to ignore the dirt and smells that were constantly bombarding her face and nose. She of course was making her final preparations before Smoker's tires touched the track, tightening a nut here and loosening a screw there. She found that she got more work done by herself than with the help of a crew, a preference that proved to be beneficial in the long run. Still though, it was nice to have someone to talk to.<p>

"Well, you've seen better days." She said to the bike, running her finger along the many scratches and dents that it had on its frame and paint job. "I guess that's my fault."

She fanned herself with her hand, fighting off the heat. _You know, with all the money this place makes in a year they could at least get better garages_, she thought. The garages the stadium provided weren't the best but that was one of the things you had to put up with as a racer of her caliber.

She looked at Smoker longingly, replaying all of the wonderful times she had with it in her head. From winning it in a bet with some street thugs to now, the two had been through a lot and many a night was spent with her falling asleep on it, resting comfortably in the seat and dreaming wild dreams. "You're the light of my life, you know that?" she asked the bike but it didn't answer. "Of course you do. . ."

"I can see that you two are getting along," a male voice erupted from behind. GoGo turned around to face the source and saw the only person she knew to have a voice like that. "Oh, it's you, Creel. You made me jump for a second."

"Sorry 'bout that, I just came to check on my success story." He responded. Mr. Creel was a tall, middle-aged man with greyish-black hair and a friendly face, he also happened to be GoGo's agent and somewhat of a father-figure. "Also, you should lock that door; it didn't have to be me behind you like that."

"Yeah . . ." the dark-haired girl said, glancing over his shoulder to see the back door of the garage wide open, letting some of the harsh sunlight from outside in. "Sorry . . ."

"No sweat," he said to her with a smile. "You're too tough for anyone to jump you anyway."

"Oh har-har . . ."

"Yeah, you're right, you're too much of a softie to actually do something . . ."

She shook her head slightly at Creel's sarcastic comment. To her, she would have pounced on anyone who dared to harm her or the bike, but she let his comment slide. "So, what brings you here to my little corner?"

"Well," the man began. "I just wanted to check on you, I mean, this is the la-"

". . . Last race before Japan, you've said that a million times already."

"Yeah, maybe I have. Should we sit?"

"Yeah . . ."

She then walked past Creel and dug around behind him somewhere. When she returned, she was carrying two rusty chairs and put them down close to the bike, throwing her whole weight on the chair as though she couldn't wait to sit on it. Creel himself took a seat, but it was slower and more careful than his client's. "So," he began, "anything on your mind?"

"Yeah, there is. I'm not too sure about what I should be doing now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's the last race before Japan like you said and I'm really not feeling too good about this whole thing."

"It's not like you haven't done this before. You've won this thing four times!"

"Yeah, but the times are changing. Everyone's growing up, getting new bikes, upgrades and sponsors. This also happens to be the first time they'll let anyone from the States take part in the Japanese Grand Prix so the stakes are higher this time around. Don't even get me started on that Koji character."

"Ah, you mean that creepy upstart that wears all black like some kind of wannabe? I don't see anything to worry about other than the fact that he might have a problem or two up here."

Creel tapped his temple with a finger, indicating to GoGo that he thought that Koji was a bit crazy. They both then shared a laugh, something that had become normal for the two of them. "That's just my assumption, but don't let him worry you too much."

"Sure, I'll try."

"Good, now let's go get you cleaned up, you're greasier than the floor of a fried food place."

The two then got up and left through the back door, off to get ready for the race that was supposed to start in at least forty-five minutes.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thanks a lot for reading, friends! This is my first real attempt at a Big Hero 6 fan-fiction so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated whether it be good or bad, I can take it._

_Also, I'd love it if you guys pictured Smoker as Kaneda's bike that you see in the movie _Akira _(if you've seen it) as I typed this chapter out with that movie on my mind and thus I'll try to give this fan-fic a few cyberpunk undertones (see if you can pick them up)._

_Anyway, thanks for reading people. Happy Holidays!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, ladies and gents, there are five minutes left before the start of the race." Short-Eyes announced. "As you can see the racers are making their way to the starting line and are making a few last minute adjustments. Also –"<em>

"_Yeah, yeah, we get it. But, where's our star girl?" _Brock interrupted Short-Eyes, who was growing a bit agitated.

"_You mean GoGo?"_

"_No, I mean girl that does my makeup and styles my hair. . ."_

"_Oh, ok–"_

"_Of course I mean GoGo, you dumb mother–"_

The censors expertly covered the swear word up with a _beep _before it could be said. Brock took a few seconds to compose himself and lower his arms lest he strangled Short-Eyes to death. _"Anyway," _Short-Eyes began, bringing the focus back to the task at hand, "_we only have a few minutes left, so stay tuned folks!"_

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Creel said to GoGo, sticking his head through the back door of the garage. In her mind, GoGo was more than ready. There she sat on her bike, draped in her black leather jacket and holding her helmet under her arm. "More ready that I'll ever be. . ." she said to him without looking behind her.<p>

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

Creel then walked to the front of the garage and came to a stop next to a console that had two brightly colored buttons on into, one red and one green. "Good luck." He says right before balling his hand into a fist and slamming it down on to the green button, which was the one that opened the door. And slowly but surely the door opened, raising up vertically and allowed the stinging sunlight from the late-afternoon sun to pour in. _This heat's gonna kill me. _GoGo thought as the door rose up. Her eyes squinted a bit even though the helmet was supposed the shield her face from the elements.

When the door had reached its stop, GoGo gave Smoker's engine a quick rev and made her way to the track.

* * *

><p>The garages of the stadium were not the end to the poor conditions. The stadium itself was in disrepair, cracks and crevices dominated the seating areas, old advertisements were beginning to show their age by peeling away; revealing the worn white paint underneath and the once bright lights that lit up the stadium at night could not even turn on anymore.<p>

The track was also terrible; the once dark black asphalt was bleached from years upon years of tires making contact with it (something GoGo was guilty for contributing to) and many long cracks snaked up and down the once proud road, this _was _the San Fransokyo Raceway. GoGo could not help but feel a sense of disappointment at the fact that this was the current state of one of the most popular stadiums there was, nothing could replace it, but, all good things must come to an end eventually. The crowd however, couldn't care less as their cheering was deafening and it only grew louder when GoGo showed herself to them.

* * *

><p>"<em>There she is!" <em>Brock shouted as soon as he laid eyes on the girl from his booth. Fortunately for Short-Eyes, GoGo's appearance meant that his physically fit co-host would leave him alone for now.

"_Yes viewers, here comes everyone's favorite racer: GoGo Tomago!" he said, somewhat excited. "Also on the track we have the likes of Fazer, Delta-7, Ritz and a newcomer to the tournament: Koji Kurosawa."_

"_You mean that upstart?" Brock interjected. "I mean, sure he's pulled a few tricks to get here but that won't really matter against the big boys out there. Plus, he has this strange 'all black' outfit that creeping me out a bit. Some things you just can't help . . ."_

"_Be that at it may, he seems to be quite the racer. Having started racing professionally about five years back, Koji Kurosawa has proven himself to be one of the best racers in Japan. He's now here in the United States for his first overseas tournament."_

"_So, what you're saying is: he's never raced against anyone from this country before?"_

"_Yes, that's what I said."_

"_Ha! They'll end him! You just can't come into another country with that kind of attitude and expect to win. Crush him, GoGo!"_

"_Oy vey. . ."_

* * *

><p>Smoker crawled towards the starting line with its driver in tow. GoGo got a good look at the crowd that had gathered to watch the event. It was a sizeable bunch, no less that forty-thousand by her calculations. That meant that there were forty-thousand people or more that had gathered to see her add another trophy to her shelf. There was not much left to do other than to give them their money's worth.<p>

When she had reached the starting line, she had taken note at the large amount of racers that had come to race along this oval-shaped track, they all seemed to be talking and arguing among themselves. Most of them were friends, past rivals and outright enemies. Others were newcomers, such as Koji who was siting easily on his totally black bike.

GoGo had seen Koji prior to the race but he wasn't that much to look at. A short, slim Japanese kid of few years was what he was; it was hard for anyone to believe that he could race motorcycles like the best of them. He spoke few words, but when he did he made sure that they were well thought out and fluent. Of course, GoGo considered befriending him in the past, but that earned her a big 'no-no' from Creel, something about 'competition' and other unimportant things.

The official then told everyone to line up, which resulted in GoGo ending up right next to Koji, who already had his helmet on so his face was hidden to her, not that she would remember his face anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is it, folks!" <em>Short-Eyes said. He was staring intently at the race from the booth high up in the stadium. _"Get ready. . ."_

* * *

><p>The official raised his starting gun into the air and with a loud voice he began the count. "On your marks!"<p>

GoGo grew more alert, eyeing down the path in front of her with an anxious nature.

"Get set!"

She took one more glance at Koji, who was also eyeing the path in front of him, not turning his head for anything.

Time seemed to slow a bit, just the way she liked it. This was her time to shine yet again.

"Go!"

What followed immediately after the command was the sound of dozens of tires screeching into a quick acceleration, all of them with only one purpose: to win. Of course, GoGo was the leader of the pack, that was to be expected, but the crowd went wild nonetheless and made sure that their voices were heard over the loud roar of the engines. What GoGo didn't expect however was for Koji to be right behind her, waiting for the chance to steal first place from her. _Not gonna happen, kid_, she thought. _Not gonna happen . . ._

The racers then made the first corner which led to some losing and gaining positions in the race. The first three consisted of GoGo, Koji and a veteran racer by the name of Delta-7. Delta-7 was around since the tournament's conception and was one of the driving forces for its success. He was right behind Koji on his red and yellow bike and was hoping to win one last race before retirement, but Koji was making that extra hard by blocking his every chance at overtaking.

They then turned for the second corner, decreasing their speeds to avoid overshooting it, that was all Delta-7 needed to steal second place from Koji. He was now right up against GoGo who was trying extremely hard to prevent him from passing.

Luckily, her defensive techniques worked and she crossed the line without an incident.

"_LAP ONE OUT OF TWENTY COMPLETED," _an automated voice said somewhere. _Great_, GoGo thought once more, _this is good._

When they had bent the second corner, Koji had slipped in between Delta-7 and GoGo and as such the old racer was pushed to third. Just then, GoGo felt something coming up from underneath her, something like a low rumbling which grew into a loud combination of rattling and rumbling.

_What . . .?_

Brushing it off, she continued to race and increased the acceleration on her speedometer which was now saying one sixty-five kilometers per hour. But it didn't end there, next she began to feel as though that Smoker's seat was getting warmer and warmer until it was so annoying out that she had to raise up a bit to avoid receiving burn marks.

"_LAP TWO OF TWENTY COMPLETED!"_

The automated voice announced the next lap, but it meant nothing much to GoGo as she was trying to understand why there was thick, black smoke coming from the exhaust and the fact that she felt as though she was slowing down. _That's gonna be a problem . . ._

And just when she thought that things could not get any worse something popped loudly, louder than any bubble she had ever blown with her gum. The bike swerved from side to side in a very violent manner and all the while GoGo was trying her best to stay on course but with every try the swerving grew worse and worse until an earth-shattering boom was heard and the pro-racer found herself lying down on her back, her entire body aching badly.

She let out a painful groan as the air filled with black smoke. The race for her was over. When she tried to turn over on her side, the pain that was in her body increased and shot through her like a lightning bolt. The bikes of the other contestants whizzed by as they tried to avoid the fallen GoGo. By now the crowd had gone silent, none of them sure what to make of it all.

Sirens began to wail and in a matter of minutes she found herself on a stretcher heading to a tent outside of the stadium where a doctor and a few nurses were there to attend to her.

"Put her on the bed!" the doctor shouted to the paramedics and carefully placed her on a tattered mattress and removed her helmet, revealing a face glistening with sweat. The doctor dug around inside of his leather bag that was on table and produced a scanner. The scanner was a small hand-held device that was able to give the user a comprehensive report on whomever it was directed to, in this case it was GoGo who was being scanned. He pressed a few buttons on it and stretched his arm over her motionless body, the scanner let out a beepand she was bathed in a cone of blue light. Five seconds later, it let out another beep and the light disappeared and the results of the scan appeared on a small screen for the doctor to see.

"She's going into shock. The shot! Give her the shot!" he told one of the nurses. With a nod of her head, the nurse opened a small metal box that was also on the table, inside were a number of empty syringes and a few canisters of medicine. With dexterous hands and nimble fingers, the nurse injected an empty syringe into the canister and extracted some of the yellow liquid. She then rushed back to the bed side and forcefully jabbed the syringe into an exposed part of GoGo's arm, pulling it out when all the liquid had gone into the bloodstream.

The whole tent then grew silent, waiting for a response from the patient. Just then, after what had seemed like forever, the first few gasps from the patient told everyone that she was going to be okay and the tension that was once there was no longer. "Monitor her condition." The doctor commanded the nurses. "And get her agent here. . ."

* * *

><p>The two announcers could not believe what had just happened right in front of them. GoGo Tomago, the patron saint of racing for the city of San Fransokyo, had been thrown from her bike in a violent explosion, only to be carried away from the track by paramedics. The race, however, continued.<p>

Brock was the first to speak, albeit in a very soft tone of voice. _"What happened . . .?"_

"_I don't know, really." _Short-Eyes replied, also in a soft voice. _"Ladies and gentlemen, what you have just witnessed was . . . was an explosion. An explosion that may have seriously injured a racer. We'll have to end the broadcast now as we switch over to a few words from our sponsors."_

Right before they had cut to commercial, Brock could be heard off-camera whimpering slightly.

The rest of the racers continued the race, making sure to avoid the wreckage that was left behind. In the end, Koji had been the first to cross the finish line followed by Delta-7 and Fazer. But no one truly cared as GoGo was not there with them.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thanks for reading chapter two guys, even though it ended on a sad note. Don't worry, though, there will be more happy chapters to come._

_Now, by next week I'll be having exams so I won't be able to post and as a result of that you won't see a new chapter 'till the end of next week (most likely). But hey, maybe I'll get time to post during exam week, just be there to read it, will ya?_

_Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p>". . . <em>What you just witnessed was an explosion. An explosion that may have seriously injured a racer. We'll have to end the broadcast now as we switch over to a few words from our sponsors." <em>Short-Eyes' softened voice came from TV as the camera was trained on the burning wreckage that was GoGo Tomago's bike. A young Hiro Hamada gazed at the glowing picture box that was mounted on the wall; his eyes wide with fear as his favorite racer had seemingly fallen from grace. He was sitting down in his aunt's bakery watching the live broadcast of the event when it happened. The entire bakery grew silent at the sight of the accident, watching as GoGo's limp body was being removed from the scene.

"Oh my God!" one customer cried, "Oh no . . ." said another. The footage then quickly cut to a commercial for gummy bears, something Hiro wouldn't mind seeing if the circumstances were different. He got up from his seat and approached his aunt who was behind the counter, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. "Aunt Cass, did you see that?" the boy asked. "I-I wish I didn't . . ." she replied. The customers were murmuring among themselves, trying to make sense of it all.

Hiro turned back towards the TV which was now showing an advertisement for concert tickets to see some pop star that he didn't really care about. "Do you think she's okay?"

"Can't say for sure, Hiro. It looks pretty bad." Aunt Cass said while she also looked up at the screen. The customers were growing louder and louder with their unintelligible whispers, it was hard to hear anything past one's own thoughts and even that was a difficult task. Cass Hamada raised her arms and shouted over everyone else, "People, I'm afraid we're closed for the day so if you could just leave that'd be great, thanks." No one took too kindly to being kicked out of the bakery when it was nowhere near closing time but they left anyway, albeit with low voices and muffled swears. "People these days . . ."

Before they could go back to what they were doing, a voice spoke up from behind them. It was not much of a human voice, it sounded pre-programmed and calculated but they both knew the speaker nonetheless. "I'm detecting high levels of stress and confusion, what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing, Baymax, nothing . . ." Hiro said as he turned to face his vinyl-skinned nurse bot that was making his way down the stairs from the second floor. Baymax was Hiro's companion and personal doctor ever since his brother Tadashi built him a while back. The two had been inseparable ever since but Hiro could not get over his nosy personality. "Are you sure, Hiro? I may I suggest a stress ball to ease the tension?"

"We're fine, Baymax." Aunt Cass spoke up. "It was just something on the TV."

"I never knew that the television would be the cause of emotional distress of such magnitude. May I ask what was being broadcasted?"

"Just some crash, that's all."

"Does the victim of the crash require my assistance? I may be able to –"

"No, Baymax, they got her out already. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"If you say so, Aunt Cass." And with the robot bumbled back up the stairs, almost bumping into Mochi, the house cat.

"That _robot_," she said with a sigh. "I swear, one of these days it's gonna stick its head out so much that it's gonna get it knocked off or something."

"He's just trying to be helpful, I think." Hiro said. "He _is _a nurse bot."

"But annoying all the while . . ."

Just then, a bell rang; the door was being opened. The two spun around to face the newcomer, who was easing his way inside. "Tadashi, you're back!" Hiro ran up to his brother, who was fixing his cap and adjusting the satchel bag that was on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's me alright. What up?" he asked as he was closing the door behind him and rubbed his hand through Hiro's messy, black hair.

"Not much . . ."

"Whoa, Aunt Cass, why is place so empty? I mean it is kinda dark out but it's not even closing time yet." The older Hamada asked his aunt as he approached the counter. "I told everyone to leave when the noise got too high. They were all riled up about some crash on the TV." She answered.

"What crash?"

"You don't know?" Hiro, grab the remote over there and flip through the channels. I need to see if anyone's covering this."

She pointed over to a small remote control that was resting on one of the tables. Hiro walked over to the table and picked up the remote. He switched away from the commercial for _Reality Star 3_, a new role-playing video game (again, something he would have enjoyed if the circumstances were different), and went looking for the news channels. The only station that he found to be covering the event was San Fransokyo News Station 5 or SFNS-5 for short. There, on screen, was a reporter by the name of Kei Tanaka, a young twenty-something with long, brown hair that somehow landed the job through pure luck.

"We're now here at the San Fransokyo Raceway a few hours after an explosion at the San Fransokyo Raceway which flung professional racer, GoGo Tomago, off her motorcycle." She said it in the dullest voice that you could imagine; there was no sympathy for what had happened. "Behind me here is the medical tent where she was carried off to after the accident. In a few moments this reporter will be able to go inside for an interview with Miss Tomago."

Tadashi turned his head to face Hiro. "That explains why everyone at the Institute was so worked up. I wonder what caused the explosion."

"I guess we're gonna find out soon." Hiro said in reply.

* * *

><p>GoGo awoke from a nap she didn't realize she had taken, but she was thankful for the fact that she was able to get some sleep. What she wasn't thankful for was the throbbing headache she received when she tried to sit up. "Easy there, kid." A familiar voice said. It was Creel of course and he was looking down at her with caring eyes and a smile. "You're not one-hundred percent yet."<p>

"W-what happened?" GoGo stammered as she rested her head once more.

"Well, you . . . uh . . . you blew up."

"I blew up?"

"Yeah, y'know, with a fireball and everything."

"D-did I win?"

"Far from it, you blew up on the second lap. Koji, however, got the gold medal."

"Dammit . . ."

Before Creel could continue to console her, the white curtains that marked the entrance to the tent parted swiftly and before he could do anything GoGo was surrounded by reporters and cameramen, all of them bombarding her shaken mind with a myriad of questions. "Miss Tomago, I'm Kei Tanaka from SNFS-5. I came to interview you about the recent accident that has left you in this current state."

"Whoa, lady!" Creel raised his hands in an attempt to shield GoGo from those vultures known as the media. "GoGo isn't going to answer anything from you or your goons, so if you will please leave that'd be –"

"Who are you, exactly?" the reporter interrupted, she had already come this far out to get the scoop on what had happened at the Raceway and she wasn't about the let some random man deny her that. "I happen to be her agent." Creel responded, trying his best to look as threatening as he could without seeming comical. Getting these reporters to scram would be a difficult challenge but he was ready.

"Well, if you are her agent would you mind shedding some light on what happened?" the young reporter motioned for the cameramen and the other reporters to face Creel.

There the agent stood with microphones pushed against his mouth and cameras up against his eyes, he wouldn't admit it but he was feeling slightly intimidated by the whole scene. So with sweating slowly making its way down his forehead he opened his mouth to say something, something he hoped would satisfy them just enough for them to leave him and GoGo alone.

"You wanna know what happened?" a female voice spoke before words could form from his mouth. They all looked back at GoGo who was now sitting up on the hard mattress. Creel released some air; at least the heat was off him this time. "That's what where here for, Miss Tomago," Kei said. GoGo then relayed the whole story to them (of course, she made herself seem way more awesome than she knew she was, being GoGo Tomago and all), from what happened before the race to now and all the while Creel was smiling, he even mouthed the words 'thank you' at his short-haired client; she was learning a lot about conversing from him.

"Interesting story, Miss Tomago, very informative." Kei commented after the story's end. "But there is one question that all our viewers are just dying to know the answer to: 'Will you be in Japan?'"

GoGo grew quiet, unsure of what to say. On one hand, this could be a shot at redemption but on the other hand she was risking losing her reputation if things went bad. Looking at Creel for advice, she hoped that he would guide her down the right path. All he did was put on a look, a look that GoGo knew all too well, a look that said: 'you gotta do what you gotta do'. _Thanks for the crap advice_, she though. Looking back at the reporters, she took one last gulp of air before saying with certainty: "You can count on it."

Her fate was sealed; there was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, I'll admit that this chapter was a lot shorter than others but I just really wanted to post before the weekend is over. But hey, at least you have more to read, right?_

_As I said the last time, I might not have all that much time to post as exams are coming up but if I ever do find the time I will do my duty to make sure you guys read another chapter of this fic._

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that? She's gonna go!" the young Hamada shouted with glee. Anyone in their right mind would have declined the opportunity but luckily for him GoGo was not in her right mind. The older two smiled in delight, after witnessing a horrible crash it was good to see that things were getting better for both themselves and GoGo. Aunt Cass was the first to speak: "Yeah, she's gonna go, but you need to go somewhere as well, Hiro: bed."<p>

Hiro groaned. "C'mon, Aunt Cass! It's only –" he checked the time on a clock that was on the wall "– ten o' clock?"

"Yup, that's the time, little bro," Tadashi said as he stretched his arms and yawned. "Time for bed . . ."

'Fine," the young Hamada grumbled, he wasn't even feeling the slightest bit tired. The two brothers then walked up the stairs and made for their bedrooms, leaving Aunt Cass alone by the counter. _Might as well go to sleep too_, she thought, and she made her way to her bed but not before turning the sign on the front door over so that it said 'closed' instead of 'open' just to make sure that no one came pounding on the door looking for a bite to eat.

For now, the Hamada residence slumbered.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the city, however, there was to be no rest for GoGo Tomago. The reporters still continued to pester her with questions, especially those about her announcement about being in Japan by next month, they even asked her long after she had gotten up from her bed and was walking about. "Look," she addressed them, "I know you guys have a lot of questions but it's really late and I'm not all that well."<p>

"She's right," Creel agreed. "You can leave her alone now."

"Fine," Kei spoke up, "but we'll be back."

"I'm counting on it." Creel said sarcastically. "Now beat it . . ."

The reporter then told the rest that they had to leave and they all made their way to the news vans that were parked in the parking lot of the stadium. All of them pulled off with loud screeches, leaving GoGo and Creel alone in the night. "So," the middle-aged man spoke again, "what are you gonna do now?"

"Go home, I guess." The black-haired girl shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to do this late at night. Creel nodded, "Yeah that makes sense. Come on, let me drop you home."

She agreed and they both made their way to the parking lot and climbed into Creel's old 2014 Ford Mustang, it was black with two yellow stripes running down the middle. Yes, it was old but he loved that car almost as much as he loved having things go his way (especially when there was money to be made). "Still driving this clunker, I see." GoGo said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"With age comes beauty," he said in response. Even though it was an old car, he still tried his best to make it look as new as possible. Every now and again he'd give it a fresh wax and would wash it until he was able to see his reflection on the hood; he'd also buy new equipment for it and would tune it up himself. The interior was also very nice: the dashboard was a sleek black with a silver trim which matched the steering wheel perfectly, there was also a small screen where the radio should have been and there was even a bobble-head bulldog that was slowly nodding its head back and forth in a constant motion. GoGo liked the car, but she just wasn't really sure which part she liked the most "I guess so," she agreed and the car sped off.

* * *

><p>There was nothing else like San Fransokyo's night life, it was just one huge melting pot filled with all sorts of people and cultures, each with their own unique histories. As she looked out her window, GoGo could see all of the neon lights, hear all the ambient music and even smell some delightful scents, all of which whizzed by as the car kept its speed. She never really paid much attention to life outside of the race track but she was glad all the while that she had gotten to see what it was like.<p>

The car came to a stop outside of an apartment complex. "You know what I'll never understand?" Creel asked. "Why would you, the great GoGo Tomago, live in a place like this?"

He gestured over to the apartment complex, which was a broken-down three-story building covered with a coat of beige paint that was chipping. "I don't know, really," the racer replied. "I guess it's because it's not too flashy or noticeable."

The man shook his head. "Whatever, kid. See ya later."

She told him goodbye, climbed out of the car and walked out into the cold night as it sped off. She then walked up to the wooden door and knocked slightly. "Who is it?" a raspy voice on the other side asked. "GoGo," she replied. The person on the other side went silent, all that was heard on the other side was the sound of many locks sliding out of their positions. The door then opened to reveal a short, old lady with smoke grey hair and rosy cheeks. "Oh my, you're back!" the woman said as she wrapped her arms around GoGo in a tight embrace.

"Yeah . . . I'm . . .back," GoGo said in between cries of "Urk!" and "Ow!". "Baa-Baa, you're squeezing me . . ."

"Oh!" the lady said as she let go of GoGo. "Sorry my little afternoon egg, I saw the news a while back and I was worried out of my mind."

"I told you to stop calling me that." The younger one said, a bit cross.

"But that's what your name means doesn't it?"

GoGo thought for a moment, reflecting on the words that were just said to her. 'GoGo Tomago' _does _mean 'afternoon egg' in Japanese but she never wanted anyone to call her that and so she hid the meaning, causing most to believe that it was some special nickname that she went by to show off her credibility as a racer, but no, she was called that for as long as she could remember, there was only a few people the true meaning and Baa-Baa was one of them. "Yes, it does."

"You know what? Never mind that now, dear, just come inside and get warmed up." The old woman said. "You must feel awful."

Baa-Baa then lead GoGo inside the apartment building, which was just as bad as the outside in terms of the condition. "Your room's in the same condition as you left it." She said to the racer. "I didn't change a thing."

"Thanks," GoGo said as she walked up the stairs to get to her room. She had been living in the building for a while now but she'd never get over those hugs that Baa-Baa gave her.

_What a day_, she thought as she turned the doorknob. Her room wasn't much to look it; there was a small bed in a corner with a worn-out mattress on top of a rusty frame. There was also a wooden dresser with a cracked mirror, a couch, a coffee table and a small TV that was resting on top of another table that was facing the couch, one more door lead to a bathroom. _Home sweet home_. . .

She threw off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, throwing them all into a vacant corner. A wave of tiredness soon washed over her and so she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. All she needed now was rest. _Tomorrow's mission: bike hunting_, her last thought escaped before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun peered through the windows of GoGo's room, signaling the start of a new day. She swore softly when some of the rays attacked her eyes in an attempt to wake her up. However, she complied and reluctantly got up to start the day. With a yawn and a stretch she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the sink to splash some water in her face. Looking in the mirror she saw all the dirt and grime that had managed to cling to her face since yesterday's events. <em>Ugh! That's what everyone was seeing?<em>

Nothing was more embarrassing that realizing that you went through a whole day with a dirty face, so she washed it thoroughly with a bit of soap.

_Better . . ._

The racer put on her shoes and grabbed a grey hoodie from one of the dresser drawers. There was also a pair of sunglasses resting on top of dresser so she put those on too; she needed them on as a way for people not recognize her in public, there was no telling what would happen then.

Waving goodbye to Baa-Baa, GoGo walked out the door and pulled the hood over her head. She made for downtown San Fransokyo, hoping to find an auto repair shop or a motorcycle store that would lend a hand. It was only then did she feel a rumbling in her stomach. _Oh yeah_,_ food_._ I forgot about food_.

She then popped some gum into her mouth with the hope that that would ease the hunger, it did no such thing. In fact, it made her feel even hungrier that she was before.

_That didn't work . . ._

She walked all over the city looking for a place that would be selling food but it seemed as though no restaurant would be open this early, not even for big eaters like herself.

Just then, like some kind of beacon in a relentless storm, there was one building that had its lights on and its sign on 'open'. GoGo would never forget the name, as it was to be the place where her quest for redemption really began. _The Lucky Cat Café_, as the place was called, was like a blessing from the gods themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_And so ends another chapter. This time we've more or less bridged the gap between GoGo and the Hamadas, the next chapter would be the one to cross that bridge. _

_P.S: 'Baa-Baa' (or baa-baa) is a Japanese nickname for the word 'obaasan' which means 'grandmother'. Of course, the old lady isn't GoGo's real grandmother but it's just a little nickname. And yes, 'GoGo Tomago' does mean 'afternoon egg'._

_P.S.S: Creel's 2014 Ford Mustang is regarded as 'old' because the story is set in the 2030s (which I should have mentioned earlier, silly me!)._

_Keep your pants on, 'cause there's more chapters on the way!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

><p>If there was one thing people loved about the <em>Lucky Cat <em>it would be that the owner and proprietor would be up earlier than usual, always ready to fill more hungry bellies. So there Cass Hamada was, wiping the counter with the same rag she had used for longer than she can remember. The sign on the door proudly stated that the establishment was open.

She looked up from her cleaning as soon as the bell rang. It was her first customer. This customer was unlike the others that normally came, this customer seemed _strange_.

As far as Cass could tell, this customer was female and was remarkably short. She wore a grey hoodie with the zipper all the way down, dirt-caked jeans and shoes and a pair of dark, wrap-around sunglasses as though she didn't want anyone to recognize her. Cass thought nothing of it; a customer is customer after all. "Good morning," she said cheerily as the figure sat down in a far-off seat.

"Good morning . . ." the woman said, her voice barely over a whisper. Cass questioned the customer's tone of voice but at this point she didn't really care. She grabbed her notepad and pen and went over to her seat. "Can I get you anything, ma'am?" she asked.

"Coffee, coffee would be nice." The woman said in the same whisper-like tone. Cass nodded and wrote the customer's order down on the notepad. When she was done she went over to make the coffee.

"Here you are," she said as she placed the finished brew on the woman's table to which the woman said "Thanks". She lingered for a while, thinking of something else to say, something that would break the ice. Finally, she asked the woman: "Sorry for being nosy but I've never really gotten a customer this early before, especially not one so closed off."

"The early bird catches the worm, I guess." The hoodie-wearing girl said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But this isn't even the time some of my earliest show up, so I was just wondering why."

"I'm just in the mood for breakfast, that's all." The woman replied. It was obvious that she wanted to end the conversation as quickly as she possibly could. Cass nodded and went back behind the counter, not satisfied with the answer but realized that the customer wanted to be alone.

"Morning, Aunt Cass," a voice called out from behind.

"Oh! Morning Tadashi." She replied as she turned around to face the teenager. He was walking down the steps with Hiro; both still had some sleep in their eyes. "Morning, Aunt Cass." Hiro said as well.

"Morning . . ."

The two came downstairs and walked out into the café. Tadashi took in a deep breath, savoring the morning air. It wasn't long before he noticed the hooded woman sitting alone in the far corner of the café. "Who's she?" He asked Cass and he pointed over to her. "She just came in," Cass replied. "I have no idea why she did at this time."

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out why." Tadashi said with a smile. "Come on, Hiro."

"Oh no, you don't." Cass spoke up. "You've already chased away enough of my customers. I think we should leave her alone."

"Come on, Aunt Cass. I know you wanna know what's up too."

The older woman scoffed. "W-what? I would never want t –"she paused, considering her statement's weight in the conversation. "Yeah, I wanna know too."

"Ah ha! Just as I thought. Come on, Hiro."

The Hamada brothers soon made their way to the table at which the customer was sitting at. If they had listened any closer they would have heard her sigh in disgust, who knew what these two were going to say to her.

"Morning, miss." Tadashi opened up as he sat down. The girl, however, ignored him. "Sorry for asking, but why would someone like you be here so early?"

"Your aunt asked me the same question. It's none of your business."

"How do you know she was my-?"

"You guys talk very loud to one another," the girl said with an air of superiority. She then dug into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out a pack of bubblegum, to which she then stuck a piece in her mouth; chewing on it softly.

Tadashi continued to pester her with questions, with each answer being a reminder that it was none of his business. Hiro then began to take an interest in the conversation, having never really cared much for his brother's antics before. There was something about this girl that seemed familiar to him. His eyes went from the bubblegum pack that rested on the table and the girl who was chewing away while his brother badgered her. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "You're GoGo Tomago, aren't you?" he asked as he came to the realization.

"What?" she said as she finally took an interest in the younger Hamada. "Kid, I don't know where you got –"

"C'mon, GoGo! I'm not stupid."

Tadashi was shocked at his brother's spontaneous accusations. "_What are you doing, knuckle head?"_ he mouthed to his brother. Hiro, however, was not about to let up. He was on a roll.

"Yeah, I think I should leave." The girl said while she motioned to get up from her seat.

"But, I'm you biggest fan!" Hiro said.

"You and everyone else, kid."

"So you are GoGo! I knew it!"

She groaned and turned around to face the brothers and Cass, who had just taken an interest in the conversation. The girl then grabbed the edge of her hood and with a swift hand pulled it down to reveal the short, black-haired racer. "Yeah, it's me!"

The older two were shocked at the revelation. Hiro was the only one that was smiling, for he knew it all along. "I knew it."

"Okay, genius, do you want a prize for that?" the racer responded sarcastically.

"Nope, I just want to know why you're here." He said, a little more concerned this time. "I mean, not much celebrities come in here."

GoGo sighed and went back to sit down, this time all three of the Hamada's were there to listen. She then told them the whole story of what happened from the crash yesterday to meeting them in the café. "Wow," Cass said when the racer was done telling her story. "What a story."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what to do now." GoGo said. "I mean, I don't have a bike to go to Japan with and I'm really worried."

"Ah-ha!" Tadashi snapped his fingers. "My friend Wasabi, he's a mechanic. He owes me a couple of favors so I might be able to get him to fix your bike for you."

"And to think that you were hitting on me a few minutes ago." The racer said with a smirk.

"What?" Tadashi blushed slightly. "I wasn't trying to – I just wanted to get to know you, that's all."

"Whatever, Hamada. How soon can we go see this Wasabi guy?"

"Now, if you wanna." Hiro said.

"Great, we just have to get my bike first, or whatever's left of it."

* * *

><p>The two Hamada's got ready and they all climbed into Cass' car. "Don't worry, Aunt Cass, we'll be back before you know it." Tadashi said from the driver's seat.<p>

"You better be. I don't like being alone with the robot."

The car then drove off for the stadium. "Robot?" GoGo asked from the passenger's seat. "Tadashi built him, we call him Baymax." Hiro answered from the back seat.

"You built a robot?" GoGo turned to Tadashi.

"Yeah, I did." Tadashi said, pleased with himself.

"I'm impressed, who knew that someone like you could build something like that."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy – Hey! What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

"Nothing," she said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>They then went back to the Raceway to collect the remnants of Smoker, which Tadashi was going to place inside of a container that he had in the trunk of the car. They came just in time to see some street kids poking around the charred remains to see what parts they could salvage. "Hey, buzz off!" GoGo shouted at the children, who then ran off laughing at the racer. "Stupid kids . . ." she whispered under her breath.<p>

"Hey," Tadashi said as he put a hand on GoGo's shoulder. "Don't let them get to ya."

GoGo ignored him and walked over to the burnt bike and knelt down next to it. The Hamada brothers soon joined her. "Damn," Tadashi said. "And you survived that?"

GoGo continued to ignore him and picked up the pieces, declining any help from Tadashi. He could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her face. _ This girl really loved her bike_, he thought._  
><em>

They then put the pieces in the container and made for Wasabi and all the while GoGo could be heard mumbling: "My bike . . ."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of driving the pulled up to an old garage that was fairly large. Next to the garage was a house that was equally old. "Here's the place," Tadashi stated. The three then piled out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house that had a peephole.<p>

Tadashi, who was leading the group, walked up to the door and gave it a sharp knock. "Who's there?" a deep voice responded from behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, that was the end of another chapter. I decided to add in a bit of Tomadashi because that's my favorite ship next to Hirogo._

_See ya next time._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

><p>"Come on, Wasabi," Tadashi said with a smirk, "is that any way to treat a friend?"<p>

"What?" the voice on the other side replied. He then paused for a few seconds, pondering the response he got. "Oh, Tadashi! You shoulda told me you were coming!"

The voice then went quiet again, his speech being replaced by the clicking of the locks on his door as he moved them out of place. The door then slid open to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man with a broad chest and rippling muscles. Dreadlocks flowed messily from his head and came to rest on his shoulders which were draped in an oil-stained vest. "What's up, man!" he said again as he fist-bumped with Tadashi.

"I'm cool," the older Hamada said with a smile.

"That's cool, man. Hey there, little dude," he said to Hiro, messing up his hair with a heavy hand.

"Hey Wasabi," Hiro said.

Wasabi opened the door of his house all the way, revealing the living room which was filled with all sorts of metal parts and electronics. He folded his arms over his chest and asked, "So, what brings you to Wasabi's garage? You don't normally show up unless you want something."

"Yeah, well, I need help fixing something."

"Like a bot?"

"A bike, actually."

"When did you start racing, Tadashi? You don't seem like the type of person."

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for a friend of mine."

Tadashi then gestured towards the raven-haired girl that was standing behind him and his brother; she was standing a few feet away from them and was chewing her gum contently. "Is that who I think it is?" Wasabi asked, squinting his eyes a bit to see her features better. "I don't believe it!" He clasped his hands when he realized who it was. "GoGo Tomago, the best racer in the world, here in my garage! Oh man!"

"Yeah well, believe it." She said as she turned around to face the others. "Ugh, do you want the whole neighborhood to know I'm here?"

"Sorry, GoGo, but not much racers come to my garage. Well, not much good ones anyway." Wasabi replied.

"Can we come in?" asked Tadashi, hoping to change the subject to something more current. Wasabi nodded and soon they made their way inside the mechanic's house. "Make yourselves at home." Wasabi said as he gestured to the living room, which was one big mess of machinery and trash alike. He invited his guests to sit on the couch he had, which was filled with holes and had sponge peeking out from the inside. Wasabi pulled out a short stool and sat down in front of them.

"So," he began, "what can I help you guys with?"

"I'm sure you've heard about what happened to GoGo's bike," Tadashi answered.

"I think Fred was telling me something about that, but news doesn't get to me much since I sold my TV." He gestured to a large empty space on a counter where his TV would have been. "Y'know, speaking of Fred, he should be down here."

Wasabi then shouted upward, "Fred! Fred! Get your ass down here!"

A slightly agitated voice yelled back from the second floor, "Okay, okay! You don't have to yell, dammit!"

Another person soon came downstairs with heavy steps, it seemed as though he wasn't supposed to be disturbed. The four turned to face Fred, a skinny Caucasian with long blonde hair and was dressed in a dirty blue jumpsuit and a green beanie. The strangest thing about his features was that he had a large pair of metal goggles on his face, but he was able to see where he was going as though they weren't there. "I'm telling you, man, you shouldn't disturb me when I'm on the web." He said with a frown. "I was just about to score with this sweet girl from France when you decided to ruin it."

"Well excuse me there, lover boy, but we have some customers." Wasabi said, gesturing to the other three.

Fred scoffed at his co-worker and began to remove his goggles. "I bet they're just here just to get a screw in their eye implants tightened. No one ever comes for – Whoa, dude!"

He blew past Wasabi, Tadashi and Hiro and went straight for GoGo who had just filled his vision when he removed the goggles. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me that GoGo was here?" he asked Wasabi as he shook the racer's hand wildly. "Because you'd do that . . ." Wasabi responded, burying his face in his hand.

"Sorry, GoGo, I'm a huge fan." Fred said to the girl, still shaking her hand but in a less violent manner. "I've realized that," GoGo responded, showing no emotion. "Can you let go? Your hands are sticky."

"Oh, sorry." The star struck boy quickly released his hand and wiped it on his jumpsuit. "I'm just surprised. I mean, you're famous, dude! Especially after that explosion . . ."

"Yeah, about that," Wasabi interrupted, "what was that about?"

"Oh," Fred turned to face him, "she was racing and her bike blew up. Just like that."

"Wow, do I feel informed . . ." Wasabi muttered sarcastically.

"Well, if you didn't sell your TV for Shift money maybe you would get the whole story . . ."

"Hey! I have a bad habit, alright! You don't see me trying to pick up girls over the virtua-net like some kind of creep!"

Wasabi was now standing and arguing with Fred, both of them hurling insults and swears at each other, it was like watching a husband and wife bicker. Finally, Tadashi had enough. "Alright!" he yelled to the two mechanics. "Could you two just shut up, for once?"

Wasabi mellowed. "You know what? Tadashi's right."

Fred mellowed as well. "Yeah, I guess we do argue too much."

The bigger man nodded. "Okay, GoGo, do you have anything we can work off of? I mean, your bike is going to be kinda hard to rebuild from scratch."

GoGo sat up. "Yeah, I have what's left of it in a container in the trunk."

"Let's go see it then."

They all then made their way outside.

* * *

><p>Tadashi cracked open the trunk of the car to reveal the plastic container. He pulled it out and let Wasabi open it to see it for himself. He unlocked it and opened the lid to reveal the burnt out remnants of Smoker's handlebars, headlight, chassis and body.<p>

The mechanic whistled. "Damn, this thing's beyond broken."

GoGo scratched the back of her head. She began to feel that feeling that she felt when she went to pick up the parts at the stadium earlier that day. "Can you fix it?" she asked Wasabi. "I can fix it," he said. "But most of these parts aren't cheap and . . ."

"I'll pay whatever it takes," the racer replied, determined to bring her bike back.

"I know you will, but some of these parts aren't even sold in stores."

"Like what?"

"Those microfusion cells that you used. There're only two pairs in existence now."

"Shit . . ."

Wasabi began to count it off on his fingers. "One pair happens to be in Koji Kurosawa's bike . . ."

GoGo hug her head and sighed.

". . . and the other pair belongs to Honey Lemon."

"You mean that obnoxious pop star? She lives all the way in Japan; I don't think she'll be able to give us."

It was at this time that Hiro snapped his fingers. The commercial he had seen for the pop star's concert the night before was Honey Lemon's! She was here in San Fransokyo!

"She's here!" he shouted with glee.

"What do you mean, bro?" Tadashi inquired.

"I mean, Honey Lemon's having a concert in a few days at the Music Hall. That means she's here, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she gonna let us take her cells." GoGo said with doubt.

"I might be able to help with that," Fred interjected in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"You might be able to help?" Wasabi raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, I mean, she knows me."

Wasabi and the others chuckled. "Fred, man, I know I'm gonna get a stupid answer for this but why does Honey Lemon know you?"

"Because I saved her life." Fred said with a smile.

"What?" Wasabi choked. "You know what? You'll tell me when we're going there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_There you go, friends! Another chapter completed! I tried to add some more 'cyberpunk' tones to the story with some references to VR internet, mechanical eye implants and weird drugs (Shift)._

_Stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

><p>It would be a few hours before they would leave to see Honey Lemon and in that time Tadashi went back to the<em> Lucky Cat <em>to drop off Cass' car and explain to her what was going on (she was a ticked off by the prospect of them helping some random stranger fix her bike even if she was popular but she let them go ahead and do it anyway).

It was about two in the afternoon. Wasabi had dusted off his old van and took the others to see Honey Lemon who lived in a mansion somewhere in the richer districts of San Fransokyo, according to Fred. Speaking of Fred, he tried his best to tell his story of how he met Honey to Wasabi as they were driving and all the while the bigger man could not believe what he was hearing.

"So, let me get this straight," he said while keeping his eyes on the road, "you saved Honey Lemon from a bunch of cyber-ninjas when she was here on tour a few years ago?"

"That's the jist of, dude," Fred said as he reclined in the passenger seat. Wasabi shook his head. "Cyber-ninjas? Unbelievable . . ."

"I'm telling you, man, it's true!"

"Then why haven't I heard about it on the news or something? You know: 'Stupid Fred saves pop star from imaginary cyber-ninjas'.

Fred ignored the latter half of Wasabi's statement and said, "Oh, that's because she wanted to keep it on the 'down low'."

Wasabi just shook his head again; it was hard for him to believe anything that came out of the mouth of Fred as he was known to tell tales so tall that the tip would get melted by the sun. It was at this time that GoGo began to grow impatient as she groaned each time they spent another minute in the car. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost," Fred replied. "Just another block or so."

"There's no need to be so grumpy, GoGo," Tadashi said the racer.

"It's my bike we're talking about, Tadashi. I think I have the right to be pissed off."

Tadashi kept quiet for the rest of the trip. Finally, Fred directed them to a large white mansion with marble walls and a large wooden door at the front. "There it is!" he said to Wasabi with a point of his finger.

The van stopped out in front of tall black gate that blocked a path that led to Honey Lemon's house. Obviously, the gate was locked, but it just so happened that there was an intercom on the wall next to it that visitors could use the get inside. Fred pressed the button on the intercom and waited for a response.

"Yes?" asked a voice on the other side.

"Yeah bro, me and my friends want to see Honey, it's important." Fred said into the receiver.

"I am sorry, sir, but I am not authorized to allow anyone on the complex without proper identification." The voice said without emotion.

"Oh, uh, that would be me: Fred. Three other guys: Wasabi, Hiro and Tadashi and one girl: GoGo."

There were a few seconds of silence from the other voice until he said: "I am sorry sir, but you are unknown to both me and the owner of this complex. I must ask you to leave."

"Oh c'mon man! I saved her life and this is how she repays me?" Fred complained as the others behind him sighed and facepalmed.

"Sir there are no records of you – "

It was just then did GoGo grow tired of the whole affair and pushed Fred out of the way and said into the receiver: "Listen here, you, I'm not about to be turned away by some snobby pop-star! My bike's broken and I need those cells! GoGo Tomago does not take no for an answer!"

Another pause came, and then the voice said: "Did you say your name was GoGo Tomago?"

"Uh, yeah," GoGo replied with a confused look on her face. This time the intercom went silent and the large metal gate parted ways down the middle and rolled out of the way. The gang was finally allowed entrance.

* * *

><p>"That was something," Tadashi remarked to GoGo as they walked the path to the front door.<p>

"Perks of being famous, I guess." GoGo replied.

"Whatever it was, it was more effective than Fred's way," Wasabi said.

"Screw you, man," Fred spat.

"Nothin' but love, brother," Wasabi replied with a smile.

GoGo shushed them as they came up to the door. It was a tall door, taller than Wasabi, and was made out of the finest wood that any of them had ever seen. GoGo walked a little closer to the door than the others and motioned her hand to knock. Right before she could even make a sound the door swung open with a surprising amount of force to reveal a short man with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, miss Tomago! What a pleasure to see you," he said as though he hadn't spoken to her a few moments ago. "My name is Heathcliff and I am responsible for the goings-on of this fine residence."

"So, a butler?" she said.

"In layman's terms, yes, I am a 'butler'." He put air quotes over 'butler' as though it were some kind of slang term. "Now, I have alerted your presence to Miss Lemon and she is most delighted to have you in her home. If you'd just follow me . . ."

He directed the five of them inside (refusing a fist bump from Fred when he passed him) and shut the door behind him.

The mansion was something to behold. Whether it be the marble walls, the white stone pillars or the numerous portraits of Honey Lemon herself (done in different art styles) all of it screamed 'rich and famous'. Heathcliff then led them down a long, pink corridor which had walls that were also covered in portraits.

"This place screams vanity," GoGo remarked as she glanced at one of the paintings.

"Miss Lemon is very particular about her look." Heathcliff explained. "I try not to look at them."

After a few more paintings and one stair-climb later, they finally made their way to the door of Honey's room, which was covered in an assortment of bright colors that hurt the eyes if you stared to long. "Right in here," the butler gestured.

He then pushed open the door to reveal one of the most lavish bedrooms that the gang had ever seen. All over there were posters and portraits with wonderful lights and walls decorated in bright colors. There were even holograms of awards and musical notes that sat on hand-crafted shelving. And in the middle sat a large bed with white sheets and multicolored pillows on which a small brown dog sat lounging the night away.

"Damn," Wasabi said in awe, "all this from singing crappy songs . . ."

"Where is she?" GoGo asked.

"Just a moment," Heathcliff replied, he then called out for Honey Lemon.

Somewhere inside of the expansive room a door opened, letting in the sounds of a shower running. A tall blonde woman dressed in a white and pink bath robe then stepped out. "Oh, what is it now Heathcliff?" she asked.

"Madam, Miss Tomago is here to see you." He announced.

"Really?" Honey inquired. She then walked out into the room and saw the six of them standing there. "Oh, hi GoGo!"

The racer waved awkwardly at the singer, who seemed to think that they were best friends or something.

"You won't believe how good it is to have some else almost as famous as me in the same room as I am."

_Almost famous_? GoGo thought. _Who does she think she is_?

"Yeah, but we really don't have any time to talk. I heard that you could give me something."

"Oh, what is it? Concert tickets for you and your friends? I can give you that AND some backstage passes!"

"No, it's not . . ."

"Or do you want an autograph? A picture? How about a souvenir?"

"Look, we need . . ."

"Oh! How about a free makeover? 'Cause, let's be real, that look of yours doesn't work."

GoGo was getting impatient, especially with someone like Honey. Finally, she had enough. "We need microfusion cells!"

"Oh . . ." Honey hung her head. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because . . .! Argh!" A frustrated GoGo grumbled.

Honey then began to pace around the room, as though she was hiding something embarrassing from them. "Look, GoGo . . . the truth is: I have none. I sold them."

The five grew shocked at the revelation.

"What? What do you mean you sold them?" GoGo pushed.

"I – I sold them to a kid, a racer like you."

"Let me see, did this racer happen to be wearing all black?"

"Yeah . . ."

_Koji . . ._

"Shit, you sold them to my competition!"

"I'm sorry!" Honey apologized, her normally cheerful demeanor morphed into sadness. "I didn't know! He gave me a lot of money!"

GoGo paused for a minute, thinking of what to say. "Did he give any hint as to where he was going?"

Honey paused to think of an answer. "He did say something about a warehouse."

"There's like a million warehouses in San Fransokyo, which specific one?"

"Um, try the docks at the east. He said something about that."

"Alright, we're going east, guys." The racer said as she walked out the door.

"Wait!" Honey called. "I wanna come with you!"

"What? No."

"Aw, come on! I don't have much to do until the concert."

"Ugh! Fine!" GoGo reluctantly agreed after a pause. It was hard to resist a pouting pop star.

The five then turned into six. It was now a quest to get those cells back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_And so end another chapter! This time Honey's in the crew!_

_Stay tuned!_

_P.S: See a typo? Just let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

><p>"So, Honey," Wasabi broke the awkward silence that had seemed to have descended over the van. "What's this I hear about Fred saving you from cyber-ninjas?"<p>

"What?" the now brightly-dressed pop star choked from the back seat. She then glared at the blonde-haired man who was trying his best to hide behind Hiro, but that was very difficult in an over-crowded van.

"Um," the scared Fred said, "you remember, right?" You were leaving from a concert and those ninjas jumped you, right?"

"I don't even – Ugh! You know what? It doesn't matter." Honey replied. The van was silent again until they made their way to the east side of town and the docks that lay within it. It wasn't the nicest-looking place in town, in fact, it was a complete contrast to the neighborhood that Honey lived in with its old, broken-down houses and dilapidated sidewalks. If they were ever going to shoot a post-apocalyptic movie set in San Fransokyo this place would be the ideal spot.

"Well, there's the docks," Wasabi said as they came to a stop near the gated entrance. "How are we gonna go about this, GoGo? We don't even know which warehouse he's in."

"We'll figure something out," the racer said.

"'We'll figure something out '? I'm sorry, GoGo, but we need a plan."

"Look, Koji has my cells and if Honey's info is correct then this is the place we'll find them. Now, I don't think we'd need much of a plan."

That was the end of the conversation as the raven-haired girl then climbed out of the van and made her way to the gate. With a sigh Wasabi followed and beckoned the others to come as well.

The gate was as tall as you could get without it seeming suspicious and the chain linked that extended from it had a menacing row of coiled barbed wire on its top, threatening to cut anyone that was brave enough (or stupid enough) to climb over it.

"Any ideas as to how we're gonna cut through this?" GoGo asked the rest, shaking the gate a bit. "'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna climb over it."

"Hold on." Wasabi stated as he walked back to his van. He returned with a short metal bar that looked like the hilt of a sword. "I'm glad I brought this. Stand back."

GoGo and the others obliged, allowing the mechanic to face the gate. He then pressed a button on the hilt and in a split second hot plasma raced upwards and came to rest at a point a good amount of inches from the hilt. The whole thing seemed to emit a low hum as the blue plasma vibrated rhythmically. The others could feel their jaws drop in utter shock, except for Fred who had seen the contraption countless times before; this was as awesome-looking as it was convenient.

"You dig?" Wasabi said with a smirk. "Industrial-grade plasma cutter, with a few mods on it."

"Shit, man. You could have told me you had a lightsaber on you." Tadashi said.

"You never asked, man."

The bigger man then began to cut the fence open, making the worst circle anyone of them had ever seen.

"Wait," Hiro spoke up, "wouldn't someone be pissed to see a huge hole in their gate?"

"This place has been abandoned since the 2010s, little man. I don't think anyone would take too much of an interest in what goes on here."

The man then deactivated his plasma cutter and allowed GoGo to enter first, uttering a slight 'after you' as she went in.

The rest then followed and in no time they were looking at the front gate of a large complex made up of old warehouses.

The search was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Happy new year, all! Thanks for reading this exceptionally short chapter. The reason why it's so short was because I have school in the morning and I'm trying to fit getting ready and updating into one day. Don't expect this to be the end though, there is still a lot more ground to cover in terms of this story and I will do my best to make sure that you guys get your chapters as soon as possible._

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
